


Not better than Bro x Dave x Dad

by Maxeathe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sarcasm, dave being less of a dick, dirk being a dick, dont read this, im not even kidding there's no description at all its just these two being stupid teens, its so bad, this is shit, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxeathe/pseuds/Maxeathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just sitting in my google docs and I decided it was shit enough to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not better than Bro x Dave x Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frecklez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklez/gifts).



“Dave.” Dirk muttered,wrapping his arms around Daves waist and pulling his back against Dirks chest. “Dave I’m deprived of love.”  
Dave rolled his eyes and tried to look back at his brother. “And you expect it from me? Jeez,you have high expectations.”  
“Well,I guess that was my downfall with Jake.”  
“I’m still embarrassed for you about that,by the way. You made the kid aro,Dirk,you fuckin weeb. Well maybe you didn’t make him aro,but he totally rejected you.” Dave shook his head and leaned back on Dirk. Dirk let go of Dave but grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch. He sat down and pulled Dave down on top of him.  
“We’re the cousins who are way too close.” Dirk said with a chuckle.  
“Dirk we’re siblings.”  
“I was trying to make it a little more appropriate,but nooOO.”  
Dave snorted in amusement and didn’t reply and just leaned on Dirk. They stayed like this for a while,cuddling and being cute,before Dave decided to state the obvious,but as a question.  
“You’re not wearing a shirt,are you?” Dirk looked down at his own chest as if that would help him find out.  
“Nah.” He replied. “I hoped that maybe you’d notice and get a boner.”  
“Thanks I really appreciate your blatant horniness,BRO.”  
Dirk hugged him tighter and smiled,pressing a small kiss to his brothers head. “You’re welcome,love.”  
Dave groaned. “Don’t call me that.”  
“Don’t whine,you shit.” Dirk smacked Daves chest and Dave elbowed Dirk.  
“Don’t hit me,you sexy fuck.”  
“Was that a passive aggressive compliment I heard.”  
“NOOOOOOO” Dave yelled,sarcasm literally dripping from his mouth.  
“Wow okay.”  
And then they fucke d th e sendufck end.


End file.
